The RMC serves as a resource to the Principal Research Core by providing innovative methodological approaches to adapt EBP protocols for use in community setfings. Approaches include (a) identificafion of tailoring constructs and selection of reliable, valid, culturally sensitive and ecologically feasible measures that assess these tailoring constructs, (b) development of flexible experimental designs embedded in 'pragmatic' intervention trials to answer tactical questions regarding targeted decision-making (i.e., inform the construction of decision rules), (c) packaging of decision rules (for needs-based adaptive models) and decision supports (for preference- based adapfive models) for community consumption, (d) development of web-based technology to facilitate on- line monitoring of fidelity implementation of adaptive models by community implementers, and (5) application of statistical techniques to analyze qualitative and quantitative data generated by DC trials. Figure X illustrates the units and subunits of the RMC.